Unnamed story
by KMK123
Summary: Edward is a player, and is being forced to visit his grandparents - who live in world's most boring town - for the whole summer-holiday. But he meets the family next door. Will they be able to show him that there is more to life than girls and popularity?
1. Chapter 1

_WOW! First chapter (So excited!) :D_

_Before I begin I would like to say that I have never been to Oakdale, Nebraska. Anything I say about the city is fiction and made up by me – Buildings, nature, inhabitants ect._

_The only thing I know is that it is a small town, that's it._

_**And this disclaimer counts for all the chapters:**__ I do sadly not own any Twilight character in this story. If I did, I would be rich - SO jealous. _

_Enjoy reading._

_-Kris_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Edward's p.o.v.**

"Dude, this really sucks."

I stopped my pacing to look down at Jasper who sat on my bed looking like someone who was about to cry.

"I mean. I won't be able to see you _all_ summer. What am I supposed to do around here, huh?" I couldn't help but snort. _He _thought he would be bored. At least he could stay here in Chicago with all the others. He wasn't the one being forced to go to deserted, antiquity Oakdale in fucking Nebraska to visit his grandparents.

I threw the last shirt into the suitcase, and zipped it closed, then went to sit beside Jasper on the bed.

"Are you sure you can't stay home? Have you begged, like really really begged?" Jasper said climbing down onto his knees, folding his hands and giving me 'the-plea-look', demonstrating how good a beggar he was.

A short chuckle slid out between my lips. "Oh, I have begged. Believe me. But they won't even consider leaving me home alone. Not after last time." I concluded in defeat.

My lovely parents were going on a 6 week cruise. The last time they had left me like that, they had come home to a nearly destroyed house, lots of giggly girls, a bunch of strangers lying about on the floor, and thousands upon thousands of empty beer and booze bottles.

Normally they weren't harsh, I had them both wrapped tightly around my little finger, but they had grounded me, and vowed never to leave me alone for too long until the day I moved out.

"Well.. I guess I will see you when you get home then." Jasper said, giving me a tight hug, leaving me unable to breath.

"Love Ya" he shouted after me, already halfway out the door, blowing me a kiss in best Jasper-style. Jasper was the only guy I knew who could behave like that without looking like a complete moron. When Jasper did it, it somehow looked natural. I watched his blond, pale head bopping down the street until he disappeared around the corner.

"There goes my common sense." I spoke loudly to myself.

There wasn't a living person under the age of 76 in Oakdale. They were all pensioners who had settled for a quiet life away from the rest of the world. If the place got more old fashioned, it would be Amish.

"Aww Honey. I am going to miss you so much" my mum sobbed, giving me a breathtaking hug, and wet kisses all over my face.

My father was a more civilized person, and gave me that traditional man-hug – an arm around the shoulder and then a pat or a squeeze, while stammering his way through 'I'll miss you'.

* * *

"Attention all passengers. You will soon have to buckle your seatbelt and set your seat in vertical position. We'll be landing in Omaha in 5 minutes. Thank you." The sweet lady voice sounded over the speaker.

I looked out the window and sighed as the boring town came into sight behind the clouds.

"Sorry young man, would you mind to stand up, so I can get to the toilet before we land?" the old lady beside me begged. Oh for the love of all holy.

"Can't you just wait for 5 minutes? It is 5 minutes God damnit. You've already been to the toilet a million times, at least. 5 minutes!" I sneered at the lady, and she cringed, and sat down hiding under her covers. I sincerely hope that I won't ever get old! **(A/N he is not becoming a vampire in this story, although this would sound kind of ironic then ****)**

"Edwaaard!"

My grandmother ran to my side the second I got out of the airport, and caught me in a breathtakingly tight hug. "Oh you are getting so big. If it wasn't for that weird hair-colour I wouldn't have recognized you! Uh I have missed you soo much boy!" She said, squeezing even tighter.

After what felt like ages she let me go, but she took my head between her hands, so that she could drag my head all the way down to hers and kiss me on my forehead. Yeah, she was extremely short, and I actually had to twist out of her hands.

Gramps just held a hand out towards me, and I shook it, thankful for not having to hug him as well.

"Welcome to Nebraska Edward" he said, giving my hand a squeeze, "I hope you will like it here."

As if that was even possible. I would rather bite my own foot off, than be here. But mum hadn't found that such a good idea – and yes - I had actually suggested it.

It wasn't that I didn't like my grandparents, 'cause I did – kind of. There was just so boring here. And I would most likely end up being impotent or something, without any girl for 6 fucking weeks.

I sat in front of the open door with my laptop in my lap, drinking hot chocolate. The two oldies were anticipating in the towns weekly Bingo-team – which was overcrowded because of the many seniors. I know, how old can you get?

Grandma's living room was painfully embarrassing. There were pictures of a younger me everywhere - With a big smile plastered across my face, my eyes shining with happiness. There were pictures of me as a baby, pictures of me fishing with grandpa, cooking with grandma, me on my first bike, me and Jasper, a summer he had been here with me, and pictures with me and _her._

They were all happy pictures filled with happy memories, of my childhood. I hadn't been that smiling happy boy these pictures showed for a long time. I hadn't really smiled since then. My eyes hadn't been shining that way since _the episode._

One picture in particular caught my eye. It was of me and _her. _I was five, and she was four. We sat in the garden on a blanket with our faces covered in homemade pie. I was wearing blue overalls, and a striped blouse, a huge smile and shining eyes. She was wearing a red and white checkered dress, her blond hair braided, a bright smile – missing her front teeth) and shining green eyes. **(A/N see clothes on profile)**

I looked away, not really wanting to think about it.

It was freezing and raining heavily outside, but I had opened every door and window in the house. There smelt so much of, socks, rotten corps, and old people in here.

An old trucked drove past and entered the driveway next door. A big – seriously big - guy stepped out from it, with a pink umbrella with hearts over his head. **(A/N Umbrella on profile)** I had to laugh at the image. The guy was huge, like a weightlifter, with short black hair, and looked even taller than my 6,2. He was kind of scary looking. But as much as I hated to admit it, he was kind of good looking too – but then again, I couldn't see him that well. He looked about 23 – so I guess he was either actually living in this dead town, or a forced visitor as me.

Another car-door slammed, and the big guy turned around, and then sprinted towards the house laughing.

"Emmett you dimwit! Come back here with my umbrella! Ugh, you idiot" a girl shouted as she ran after him. I couldn't see much of her, but she was quite tiny, and had long wavy brown hair, and she looked kind of clumsy and ungraceful when she ran. When she had almost reached the house, she fell over something. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had seen it, 'cause a booming laugh instantly sounded from the house.

The big guy - apparently called Emmett – appeared from the house. "You can stand under my um-berella-Bella-Bella-eh-eh!" he shouted and started dancing around the place where the girl lay. So her name was Bella. "Shut it Em!" she shouted back at him, and stamped stubbornly towards the house. He just stood there laughing hard, swinging the pink umbrealla around him, singing and looking like an idiot.

The guy looked over at me, and shot me a big grin. Only then did I realize that I had been laughing pretty loud as well. He waved, and then ran into the house himself.

Well at least there were some young people here. They looked pretty crazy, but fun nonetheless. And if I had to admit it, I think I was pretty crazy as well, so it didn't really matter.

Maybe these 6 weeks wouldn't be all bad after all.

A flash was followed by a big thunder, and my laptop went dead.

Then again, maybe they would be as bad as I had anticipated.

* * *

_Okay, that was the first chapter. Try and guess what 'The episode' is. I promise I will reveal it sometime, but it really isn't that hard to guess.._

_And yeah, I totally love weird Jasper. He is not gay though, just has a cool personality (Well, I think it's cool) :D_

_Please review, I am dying to know what you all think of it._

_**What is the most boring thing your parents have forced you to do?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody. **IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

I hate to be this whiny, but I only got 3 reviews to the first chapter. I am kind of dissapointed, I mean, reviews are kind of my drive for writing. Without them I don't think I would ever finish a story, so please review a bit more. I know that the story is new, and things like this can take some time, but my first story had gotten it's first 6 reviews like that *snap my fingers*  
I hope you guys will tight your buttocks (danish saying for pulling yourself together), and get some reviews out there and make me happy. I don't want to continue a story if nobody is reading it.

-Kris

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Edward's p.o.v.**

"_No mum! Stay here!" I shook my mother's body, my tiny hands on her shoulders. "Mommy don't go, I need you!" I was sobbing into her chest. Her eyelids were closed, her face was extremely pale, and her body was still. I grabbed the phone, and typed daddy's number. He answered on third ring._

"Hello, it's Carlisle".

"_Daddy! Mom isn't breathing, and she won't wake up!" I sobbed into the phone. "Daddy, she won't wake up!" I kept shouting._

"Edward, are you and mom home?"

"_Yes Daddy, but she won't breath. She won't wake up!"_

"Stay with her Edward! I will get some help!"

_The phone went dead. _

_I went back to my mum. "Mommy, you have to wake up!" I turned her head and screamed. White foam was coming out of her mouth. "MOMMY!" I cried._

I sprang up from the bed, covered in sweat. I was crying so badly. It had been a long time since I had been crying. The sun was bright and warm outside, but somehow I was freezing and shaking, but still hot and sweaty. I curled into a ball, and started rocking backwards and forwards. I wanted to tear my eyes out, so they wouldn't be able to ever see something like that again.

I looked at the clock, 11.43 am. I stood up, and went to the shower; which instantly helped relaxing my tense muscles. I stood there for only god knows how long, just letting the water soak me, and warm my freezing limps. After that I got dressed in a dark gray t-shirt and black tight jeans and my black worn-out converse. **(A/N see clothes on profile)**

I went to the garden with my laptop and took a seat in one of the comfy deck-chairs, crossing my fingers that the internet would work. I closed my eyes as I pressed the internet-button, and I didn't dare to open them again.

"What are you doing?" a noisy voice asked. My eyes opened in shock. Grandma stood in front of me with messy white hair, dimples, garden-gloves and a bunch of withered branches.

"I am trying to contact my friends, since I am obliged to stay away from them a whole summer in this crappy town" I sneered. Her face fell, and she went silently back to her rose-bush, muttering something to low for me to hear.

_**Jasper:** Hey Ed. How goes?_

I had been on facebook for barely 20 seconds, and Jasper had already gotten to me.

_**Edward:** Hey Jas. I think I'll die before these 6 weeks are done. Wanna come to my funeral?  
__  
__**Jasper:** Aarh.. You know I don't dig funerals. Any girls there?_

_**Edward:** But I'm your best friend.. *Pleading look*  
And no, not really. Well one next door, but she's only for emergencies, if I start going crazy or something._

_**Jasper:** It sucks here without you. There is no fun!  
__  
**Edward:**__I bet you're having a better time than me._

_**Jasper:** Hmm.. I guess. You think I could visit sometime?_

_**Edward:** It would safe my life and common sense. I will ask gramps, he liked you last time._

_**Jasper:** Edward, I was 5 years old last time. I have to go. Mom has planned some mother-son bonding time – you thought you had a hard time._

_**Edward:** See you__._

_**Jasper:** Love you too *Air-kiss*_

_**Edward:** Haha, fuck you Jas, you're so gay._

_**Jasper:** If you say so *walking away, swaying my hips*_

_**Edward:** Haha, I can just imagine. See you. (again)_

_**Jasper:** See you Eddie xx :D_

I was about to tell him not to call me that, but he was already offline.

Another chat-box appeared in the bottom of the screen.

_**Jessica:** Hello Sexy :x_

_**Edward:** Hi Jessica._

_**Jessica:** You wanna come over later? My parents aren't home. -x_

_**Edward:** Uhm. I can't. I'm in Nebraska._

For once I was actually pleased, with being here. Far far away from Jessica - a drunken mistake, that I innerly wish I could take back. She somehow thought we belonged together know.

_**Jessica:** Aww.. *sad face* I just bought some new underwear from Victoria's secret, and I would have loved for you to see it *wink* -x_

_**Edward:** Sorry Jess, I am seeing one right now._

_**Jessica:** You are? I thought you said you didn't date. Who is she?_

_**Edward:** Well, I do now. Her name is Bella._

I have no idea why I wrote that, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

_**Edward: **Jess, I have to go. Bella is here and she is kind of impatient. She's an animal. See you._

I went offline before she could answer, imagining her face when she read it. I couldn't help but chuckle.

A scream from the neighbor's garden distracted me. "Emmett don't you dare!" *Splash* "Look what you did to my hair!" A high laughter erupted, followed by the booming laughter I gradually knew. "You are so not getting any tonight!" The booming laughter stopped instantly. "Sorry babe, it was an accident. I will blow-dry it all day if I have to." A bunch of girly giggles started, followed by more screams.

I rose from my chair, so I would be able to look over the fence, which was separating the two gardens.

In the other garden were 4 laughing people. 3 girls and a guy. I knew the big guy wearing brown shorts running around with a hose pipe, and the girl with wavy brown hair wearing a purple bikini with white dots.

They were with a tiny girl – thin in the extreme. She had black short hair, which was sticking out everywhere. She seemed very alive and hyper, laughing almost as loud as the guy – Emmett. It was impossible to imagine such a loud sound coming from such a tiny girl. She was wearing a red, expensive-looking bikini.

The other girl was total opposite from the black-haired. She was tall and deliciously shaped – like a perfect swimsuit model. She had long blond wavy hair, and long legs. She was wearing a black super sexy bathing suit. She was extremely hot, probably the hottest girl I had ever seen, I could stand there drool over her the whole day. But as far as I could see, she was with the big guy, and I hated to admit it, but he kind of scared me. If I started messing with his girl, he would beat me up easily. I wasn't spineless. I worked out often, and I was kind of muscular. But NOTHING next to this kid. Although the blonde model was exactly my type, I for some weird reason I found the brunette, that I think was called Bella, far more interesting.

She was a bit slim, but she had curves. She wasn't tall, but not short either. Her laughter was extremely cute, and so was her scream when she got chased by the big guy. They were all pale, but the brown haired was the palest one. **(A/N all swimwear on profile)**

I stood there watching them and feeling like some creepy peeping-tom, when Bella suddenly disappeared behind the house. The others didn't seem to notice, and she came back, caring a huge bucket of water. The girls started to giggle, but the guy stood with his back to the brunette.

She tip-toed up behind him, and balanced the bucket over her head, ready to soak Emmett. "Revenge!" she screamed, about to throw all the water over the guy, when she slipped in an extremely wet and slippery place, and spilled the water over herself instead.

The booming laughter sounded first, but was quickly followed by the girls laughing.

Bella sat on the grass, soaked and embarrassed. Her face was bright red, redder than I had seen anyone before.

I just couldn't hold it in any longer, and I joined their laughter. Their heads shot my way, and I jumped down behind the fence, begging that they hadn't seen me. I stood there crunched behind the fence for a while.

A drop fell on my cheek, and I looked up to see a grey sky. The rain started quickly, and while I was collecting my laptop I heard screams from the next door. "No! My hair is getting all wet." the black-haired girl screamed - her high soprano voice easy to recognize. "Haha! Revenge is sweet, that will teach you to laugh at me!" I recognized Bella's voice as well.

I smile spread on my lips, I couldn't really help it – god I was pathetic.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS, IT MIGHT BE IMPORTANT TO YOU!**

_Well, I hope you liked it. I will try to post a picture of clothes on my profile every time I mention some._

_I really hope that you will review better this time. I am going 'camping' with my new classmates, so I won't be able to write at least before thursday, but I will make you a deal._

_If I get 6 reviews I will update Sunday_

_If I get 10 reviews I will update Friday_

_If I get 15 or more reviews I will update Thursday_

_If I get less than 6 reviews I will update some time next week._

_I PROMISE :D__Sorry if you think my chapters are short, but I can't help it._

* * *

_Uhm.. I like men in converse. I really just love converse. _

_This water-fight was actually based on a real experience – me being Bella of course. Stupid slippery ground!_

_Review and drink some hot chocolate. I don't know about you guys, but where I am, it's raining and cold outside. Hot chocolate always help – and maybe a cake._

_-Kris_

_**So, what is the clumsiest thing you have ever done?**_


	3. Chapter 3

I really hope you appreciate this guys, 'cause I have been working hard to have this done in time like I promised. I haven't made my homework yet, so either I am failing or staying up the whole night to make them :/  
I am really proud of you, 15 reviews. You rock and rule my world. I was so happy reading them when I came home from camping and work. I loved your clumsy stories, they really made me laugh.

I hope the chapter doesn't dissapoint.

-Kris

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Edward's p.o.v.**

4 days had past, and I found myself obsessing more and more over the neighbor's, especially a small brunette girl. Normally I would have loads of courage and cockiness, but I just couldn't talk to her, I don't know why, I just couldn't.

She didn't seem like other girls Girl's who would be with me because of my looks or money or to gain popularity, she didn't even seem to be into the cocky-fool-jock-type – and I kind of was the cocky-fool-jock-type. Shortly said – she didn't seem like a normal teenage girl. She seemed so much smarter and herself, one who didn't care about what other people thought of her. She reminded me so much of _her_ and actually of a younger me as well.

I hadn't even talked to her, and I already knew this much about her, just by listening to her conversations whenever she had a friend over, or spoke on the phone in the garden. And she seemed to like the garden a lot. Oh god, I was such a stalker.

In these 4 days I had grown more and more depressed and frustrated by this, and grandma kept giving me these worried glances when she thought I wasn't looking – which kind of creeped me out a bit.

Both grandma and gramps were in an extremely happy mood today, and by 01.00 pm I had only received 3 worried glances. Grandma ran around humming to herself, while cleaning the already clean house.

By 2 o'clock I was too irritated by not knowing a thing about their extreme joy, to last any longer.

"Is there some sort of secret plan that I am not in on?" I asked grandma while she was vacuuming the living room floor for the 4th time. Her humming stopped, and she looked at me with sparkly happy eyes.

"No, there isn't" she sang happily and then started humming again.

"Granny, I am not stupid. Don't you think I have noticed you and gramps shining brighter than a Christmas tree this morning?"

A soft chuckle sounded from her, and she shook her head softly. "Edward. I am happy because we are having visitors the next couple of days."

I narrowed my eyes, not sure I wanted to hear it, but I had to ask anyway: "Who?"

She looked curiously at me, and her eyes seemed to anticipate some reaction from me. I couldn't decide whether they anticipated something good or bad.

"Kate and Garrett. Mr. Cunningham down the road is on holiday and has offered to let them borrow his house."

My lips slowly spread out in a smile. My mum's deceased Sister Sasha's only daughter Kate and her husband Garrett had the most adorable children on earth. There were the blonde 5-year-old twins Irina and Tanya and then they had adopted two black-haired children from Spain. Carmen of 4 and her elder brother Elezar of 6. I didn't know more energetic and free children, and I just loved them, although I sadly didn't see them often.

* * *

"Undle Ethwaard" Carmen screamed while running towards me, squealing and smiling big. Her teeth were bright white – several of them missing. Her olive skin looked warm and inviting and her black hair long and soft. She sprang into my waiting arms, and I hugged her tight, while her small hands went around my neck.

Not seconds after other voices sounded from the hall. "Uncle Edward?" a small voice asked, and another one squealed. Before I knew it I had 3 kids attacking me, making me fall. We all laughed, and I hugged each of them. Elezar's ruffled black hair and deep black eyes, Tanya's strawberry-blond curls and deep blue eyes, Irina's silver-blond hair and ice-blue eyes and Carmen's straight long black hair and dark brown eyes. First now did I realize how much I missed them.

We sat there for what felt like hours, each of them trying to claim my attention, to tell me about everything that had happened since last time I saw them.

Once in a while one of them would have a vigor-outburst, and ran around yelling, screaming and laughing. We played all sorts of children's games, and I found out I was enjoying myself quite a lot. Laughing and smiling more than I had in years. The adult's sat on the terrace drinking coffee and talking about everything from granny's flowers to Garrett's latest business-trip.

We were in the middle of a very serious game of who-can-stare-the-other-in-the-eyes-the-longest-time-without-laughing when Kate ordered the children to get up and say goodbye.

"Momma, please not!" Carmen whined, and the others quickly joined in.

"Yeah mum, we're not tired at all" Elezar said, Irina nodding along. Tanya stood in the back yawning, and the others glared at her. Her cute little cheeks turned pink, and she looked at them with the most charming I-am-sorry-pout and the biggest puppy-eyes I had ever seen. Nobody would be able to turn her down when she did that.

"Come on kids. Edward will be here tomorrow too." Kate said impatiently, yawning a bit herself. Carmen tugged in my sleeve, "Will you undle Ethward? Will you veally be here tomourrow too?"

All four of them made that irresistible pout and doggy-eyes look, and I had to nod. It really was impossible to turn them down.

"Wow Edward, you really love those children don't you?" granny said from behind me, while we saw the car disappear, Tanya waving at me from the back window.

"Yeah.. I love all children, but especially those four." I swallowed loudly. I hadn't been this emotional since… a long time ago. Granny easily saw my uneasiness with the turn our short conversation had taken, but she didn't feel the need to stop.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" She took my hand and started stroking it comfortingly. A lump formed in my throat, and I could feel the tears collect in my eyes, so I just nodded, and then turned towards the house.

* * *

Elezar woke me up next morning, by jumping in my bed. "Edwaard! Do you want to play hide and seek with me?"

I rubbed my eyes and tried to think clearly. "Where're the others?" My voice was heavy with sleep.

"They are still home, they will be here soon. So, do you?"

I yawned and stretched my arms, "Yeah sure Kiddo, but only if you can find some other kids too. It's not fun playing hide and seek with only two persons." Then he ran out of my room screaming something about knowing just who to ask. I shook my head smiling, while getting up.

The weather was chilly, so I decided to wear something warm.

I settled for jeans, polo, a sweatshirt and a pair of my many converse, and then went to the garden where I froze.

In front of me, hand in hand with Elezar stood a girl. I'll admit that it was cold for a summer morning, but I think she was going a bit overboard with the warm clothes. She was dressed in simple jeans and brown, "hairy" winterboots, a shirt and the cutest red cap I had ever seen. Her wavy brown hair framed her pale and delicate face to perfection. Her eyes were big and the prettiest colour of brown I had ever seen and her lips were plumb and pink. Her teeth were white and straight, her front teeth a tiny bit to bog, but somehow it looked charming on her. Her bottom lip was a little too full for the upper, but it looked beautiful and special. She looked so delicate and breakable, and she was absolutely beautiful, standing there with an open mouth.

Suddenly her cheeks grew delightfully red, and she raised her hand and stuttered: "Hi. I'm.. uhm.. Bella." She squeezed her eyes shut, and her red cheeks became even redder.

So beautiful.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I don't feel like it is my best so far, but I hope you survived it :D  
I would love to hear what you think about it. And you can also review if you have some ideas to future chapters. I don't know when I will update next. I am going shopping with a friend tomorrow, and staying with her. And then I have to go to school saturday (yeah, I have a weird school, sometimes we have free on mondays though), and then there is a party in the evening, and saturday I might be with my best friend in the whole world, so Monday might be my soonest update-day :(

Also, (and this will be the last time I say it) hopefully there will always be pics on my profile if I mention some clothes, and maybe some stuff too.

-See you, Kris


End file.
